


I thought of angels chocking on their halos

by languageismymistress



Series: The foxes hunt the hounds [2]
Category: Real Life Fiction, Supernatural
Genre: Chace is an ass, Demons are dicks, M/M, Poor Sebastian, Well - Freeform, as fun as that show is, god bless the angels, it will be fun, probs will end up kind of like season4-5 of supernatural, so are hunters, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chace drunk in his and Sebastians kitchen, normal, the demon next to him, not so much</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought of angels chocking on their halos

The lack of Chace over the past few days had Sebastian worried for his boyfriend. Whilst it was a nice break away from all the yelling and mild throwing of things, he still did care about his whereabouts. He knew that some of his old friends were in town, grateful that they weren’t staying at the house, but still, all he was after was just a sign letting him know that he wasn’t dead in a ditch somewhere. Potting around in the kitchen, he listened to the sound of the front door opening, two hushed whispered floating from the hallway into the kitchen. 

“Chace?” He moved away from the chopping board.

“Hey babe,” His words were slurred, a small woman was wrapped under his arm, holding him up into a standing position.

“This him?” She cocked her head to stare up at Chace.

“Yup, isn’t he a looker,” Sebastian could smell the alcohol on Chace’s breath from his safe spot from behind the kitchen bench, a small knife in reach.

“He’s cute,” She leant Chace against the small pantry door.

The kitchen was set adjacent to the living room. It was tiny, barely even a kitchen, all it had was a small fridge, microwave and sink. The bench was put in place by Sebastian after one of the many ‘accidents’ that happened after Chace and his friends had come over. He knew that he should leave, go and be safe in a hotel somewhere, it was just, everything he went to, something came over him. This mind went blank until he didn’t know where he was. He didn’t understand it and after a while, he gave up. It wasn’t the worse thing, he learnt how to calm Chace down and what not to do to make Chace angry. 

“Who are you?” He watched the girl pivot on the spot, giving him a look that shook his core.

“I’m your lovely matchmaker,” Her eyes fill over, all colour turning to black.

“Ah…” He gripped the knife in his hand, flicking his gaze between the two of them.

“See, Chace here, the sweetheart, decided that he didn’t want you leaving on him, so he came to me and asked ‘Dear Rachel, could you make my boyfriend never leave,’ so of course I did, wouldn’t want lover boy here to miss you too much,” She battered her eyes, flicking them back to normal, he guessed.

“What the fuck are you?” He tilted his head, keeping his hand hovering over the knife.

“Santa Claus,” She rolled her eyes at him.

“She’s a demon,” A voice from the hallway answered for him.

“More friends,” He glared over at Chace, his mind becoming hazy.

“She forgot to mention to Chace that if you didn’t like the deal, or managed to get out, then he goes on a one way trip to hell, and trust me, it ain’t all that ACDC sing about,” A fucking Adonis stepped into the kitchen, pushing Chace over to someone behind him.

“Aww Chris, here I was thinking that we were made for each other,” Rachel, the demon, winked over at Chris, her eyes fading to black. 

“Yeah well, we dealed, Anthony is alive and I’m back, so your payback is going to be a bitch like you,” Chris smirked at her, a shiver ripping through Sebastian at what he was hoping was a small breeze. 

Not knowing where in the room he should be looking, he jumped at a large banging coming from the side of the kitchen. Tilting his head over at the back window, he stepped over to the sink, gripping the knife that was in his hand a little tighter.

“I would step away from that, it’s not safe,” He jumped at a soft angelic voice from behind him.

“Who are you?” He shook his head, trying to actually figure out if this was real, a dream or a really dumb prank.

“My name is Scarlett, I am an angel of the lord,” She smiled softly at him, another loud bang from behind him had her jumping a little bit closer to the blonde haired apparent angel. 

“Those are hell hounds, not good, there after your boy here,” The guy, Anthony he was guessing, stepped around Chris, glaring over at Rachel.

“What? I was just doing my job,” She rolled her eyes at them.

“And who are you wearing?” Sebastian really didn’t want to know the answer to that.

“Why, you like?” She laughed, clicking her middle finger against her thumb.

The back door slammed open against the wall, Sebastian heard the sound of claws against the plastic tiles, growling echoing through the room. He watched over as Anthony stood in front of Chris, pushing his brother over to where he and Scarlett was. The look on Chaces face had him wanting to break through and stop what it was that was going to happen.

“Don’t” Chris stood in front of him, blocking his view for an obvious reason.

“But…” He stammered out, feeling two arms wrap around his waist.

“You don’t want to see this,” Chris pulled him closer, his head being buried against Chris’s chest.

Hearing a piercing scream, Chris’s hold tightened as he struggled to break free. Not knowing whether to cry or laugh or feel something, he body swayed as Chris let go of him.

“Woah, come on now, buy a guy dinner before you fall for them,” He heard Chris joke with him, almost certain that his cheeks were burning red.

“Well, this was fun, we should go it again sometime, fellas,” He peeped around Chris to see Rachel be nowhere in sight.

“Wait, what?” He walked over to where the both of them were standing only seconds ago.

“There both long gone,” He looked over at Chris, seeing his face properly under the light.

The dark circles and stress lines were the indicator for Sebastian that this definitely wasn’t a fluke chance. Taking the glass of water that Anthony offered him, he let out a shaky breath, still unsure of what it was that actually just took place.

“Are you going to be okay?” Chris clapped his left shoulder.

“What?” He stared up at him, noticing the ridiculous colour of blue that stared back at him. 

“Are you going to be okay here on your own?” Chris slowed his words, waving his hand behind him at someone. 

“I, ah, don’t have anyone, I don’t know,” He leant back against the counter.

“He should come with us,” Scarlett spoke up behind Chris.

“And do what?” He noted the tone in Chris’ voice, something inside of him snapping.

“Help, research, work for Jeremy,” She shrugged.

“Cause that’s just what he wants,” Chris shook his head.

“Hey, its not my fucking fault that my boyfriend was an asshole who made deals or whatever with demons, don’t treat my like some dumb kid,” He pushed Chris’ shoulder, regaining his attention.

“Fine, you wanna come?” Chris stared down at him.

“Sure,” He shrugged, it wasn’t like he had anyone here who needed him, or would miss him.

“Fine, Mackie, head up and help him pack, I need a word with the angel,” He felt his arm being tugged on, dragging him over to the kitchen door.

“I’m Anthony,” He held his hand out.

“Sebastian,” He coughed, shaking his head, heading over to his room to pack up his life, the little of it there was left.


End file.
